megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoe Sayama
|englishva= }} Tomoe Sayama is a character in Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Appearances *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Supporting Character Design Tomoe is a mature-looking woman with long wavy navy blue hair and eyes. Her dance outfit is similar to Kanami's but is aqua and blue with a blue-trimmed white scarf. Personality Tomoe appears to be a calm and cool person who cares deeply about her fellow members of Kanamin Kitchen, as seen from how she chastises Inoue about overworking Kanami. As the leader of the group, she constantly shows a mature personality so as to keep the group in line. Many people, specifically men, view her as very attractive for the sultry and dominant image she portrays, some only choosing to support the group because of her. Tomoe's greatest insecurity is her devotion, as she wants to protect the people she loves, but fears that if she cannot feel any love, she cannot protect them. She is shown in actuality to be very shy and nervous, quickly losing her cool after being thrown into the Midnight Stage over the disappearance of her fellow group mates. It is revealed that she had an embarrassing hobby, which spurred others to mock her in high school when she revealed it to them. Even going as far as avoiding a friend she had who laughed at her hobby. As a result, she came to distance herself from others and strive for a more confident and appealing self. After she reverts back to normal, she begins to open up to the group about her hobby and habits. It is revealed that she loves reading manga and watching TV, is bad at talking to people, scared of holding hands with boys and likes to stay home in her kotatsu on her days off. She even shares certain traits with Yukiko, such as forgetfulness and her spontaneous and enduring laughing fits. Profile ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night Tomoe is a member of Kanamin Kitchen. She, along with her other members, somehow ended up in the Midnight Stage. She is the second person found by Yu's search team in her stage. Yosuke notices how she is completely different from the Tomoe they show on television. Suddenly the Eerie Voice taunts her about her position as leader of the idol group and her choices on whether to take responsibility for or abandoning them. After Tomoe submits to the shadow's will, she is transformed into a Shadow. Her appearance takes the form of a seductive playboy like hostess with a blue butterfly mask and prominent breasts. After she reverts back to her normal self, she is kept safe inside what resembles a dressing room in TakuraPro. Suddenly, Ochimizu appears, revealing to Yu's group that the song the group was supposed to perform at LMB, The Morning Glory, "Calystegia," was actually from the deceased idol, Yuko Osada. As with Tamami, who she claims is still safe, Ochimizu decides to stay with Tomoe while Yu's team goes to rejoin Rise's team. Gallery Trivia * She is the oldest member of Kanamin Kitchen, possibly being older than Rise or similar age to Yukiko. * She theoretically, could be a Priestess Arcana like character. She like a Priestess character (ex. Yukiko or Fuuka) is shy and reserved, and coincidentally has similar traits with Yukiko. When Tomoe becomes a Shadow, she wears a butterfly mask. Coincidentally, butterfly masks are exclusive to the Shadows of the Priestess Arcana. But even with the mask design of Tomoe's mask being different those of Priestess Shadows, they are both designed after butterflies. * Tomoe's English VA, Wendee Lee, has voiced several other characters in the Persona series, including Fuuka Yamagishi, Chihiro Fushimi and Sayoko Uehara. Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Allies